Will Alex Die? Part One
by Alex Addison
Summary: Alex is in more trouble than ever, but this time, it's not her fault. She has a potentially fatal illness. The power Alex would normally desire is turning out to be something that could destroy her. However, something else happens that threatens her life.
1. Chapter 1

Alex had been feeling unwell for a couple of days and she didn't know what to do, so she went to talk to Harper, who was sitting on the bright orange sofa with some popcorn in a blue bowl, watching Hannah Montana.

"Harper, I don't know what to do; I'm not feeling too good, and Hannah Montana won't help. Gosh, why do you have that on? It's terrible! As if someone just puts on a wig and doesn't get recognised!"

"I was about to change channels anyway" she said defensively, turning the TV off and put her popcorn on the table. Alex went and curled up on the sofa next to her. "Is it the time of the month?"

"Eugh, no!" Jerry, Theresa, Max and Justin started coming up from the sub shop, unnoticed by the girls. "I just don't feel right. I mean, my hands are always sweaty, my arms feel really heavy and when I cough, this weird dusty stuff comes out. It's all red and sparkly." Jerry suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked worriedly at Alex.

"Alex, Honey, that's magical and dangerous" Jerry said, walking over to sit on the sofa. As did Theresa, Justin and Max. Alex and Harper turned to face him. "It hasn't got a proper name yet because it's so rare, but it is a disease. It starts giving wizards every power imaginable without the need to use a wand to harness it."

"If it weren't for the agony I'm in I'd jump up and shout 'Awesome' because I'd have it over Justin and Max." Justin frowned at her.

"Mr Russo, is there a catch? I mean, there's bound to be a catch. Is it contagious?" Harper shuffled a little bit further away from Alex. Alex scowled at her in return.

"It is so strong that the wizard loses all control of it within minutes of him or her getting the powers. The wizard will become too weak to move when the powers are about to come. It will also kill the wizard if untreated, but the wizard council haven't found one yet." Theresa gasped. Max and Justin just looked at each other, wondering what to think or do.

"My baby girl is in trouble."

"Mom; it's Alex, it's not a first."

"Max; this is serious" Justin said sternly and whacked Max over the back of his head. Max grabbed his head and looked down at his feet. "So, Alex could die?"

"What do you care, Justin? You'd have no trouble winning the family wizard competition. I mean - maybe it's supposed to happen this way. Maybe I'm supposed to go through this to prove that my reckless magic usage has a big consequence. I think I should stay in my room so that I don't hurt any of you when I get the powers." She stood up and started walking towards the spiral stairs, but she fainted and hit her head hard on their wooden floor. They all jumped up to form a circle around her. A small pool of blood had started to surround where hear head lay. Jerry, Max and Harper accidently gagged at the sight of blood and ran into the bathroom to throw up.

"Amateurs. Justin, grab a damp cloth."

"Ok, mom." Justin ran to the kitchen, rummaged through some cupboards and found a cloth. He turned to the sink and soaked the cloth and rung it out. He ran back down to Alex's side where his mom was kneeling down. He too knelt down beside his sister and dabbed her forehead with it. Theresa placed two fingers on Alex's wrist.

"She barely has a pulse! Justin, call 911." Justin was so shocked that he couldn't move and Theresa had started crying. "Justin NOW!" He grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

"Is she going to die?" he asked. He let out a small whimper and held his sister's hand whilst still on hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Will Alex Die, Part 2:

An ambulance was heard in the distance and Justin had gone and stood outside of the sub-station to lead them to Alex when they arrived. Theresa was cradling Alex's head on her lap while Harper had come back from the bathroom and was holding Alex's hand tightly.

"As much as I want help for Alex, what are we going to tell the hospital if her powers play up?" Max asked, whilst walking back into the lounge with Jerry.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes; we can do a memory erase spell later – but right now Alex needs us. Max, go and get the book; you, Justin and Harper will stay here and try and find a cure while Theresa and I go with Alex." Theresa put the back of her hand on Alex's forehead.

"Jerry, she's burning up!"

"Theresa, step back from Alex... NOW!" Theresa shook her head and Harper looked determined to stay with Alex too.

"I won't leave her; she's my daughter and I will not leave her side!"

"It's too dangerous because it means that her powers are heating up. She will become sizzling hot to the touch. Step away NOW! Max, Harper, go downstairs to Justin and tell him to evacuate anyone in the sub-station; a blast from Alex's new powers could not only kill her, but it could wipe out the entire building and anyone in it!"

"But, Mr Russo-" Harper saw the worried look on Jerry's face and decided to go with Max. Jerry stepped in and slid a cushion under Alex's head to support her neck, grabbed Theresa's arm and gently, but forcefully, pulled her away from Alex. He gave her a loving hug then looked her in the eyes.

"We NEED to leave NOW. If we don't, we will all die." Justin came storming into the room, pushing the door open so fast and hard that it hit the wall behind it with so much power that the handle made a dent in it.

"What is going on? How do we help her? Why is her skin steaming?"

"Justin, take your mother downstairs and keep the paramedics away! The powers are controlling Alex completely now! She could literally explode at any minute." Justin took out his wand, but Alex sat up suddenly. She stood up on her feet and wobbled a little.

"Well, Mother, Father, it is delightful to see you. Oh, dear Brother, you will not be needing your wand. That is truly unnecessary." Alex levitated in the air a few feet from the ground and she started glowing.

"Alex? Dad, what is happening to her?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Theresa, please go downstairs. Alex, Honey, are you alright?" Theresa hesitantly went downstairs after blowing a kiss to her daughter and patting Justin on the shoulder.

"Oh, Father, you do not have to worry so. I am perfectly well." An odd force field appeared around her and expanded as she was floating in the middle of it. Alex looked strained as the force field turned into a huge ball of fire.

"This will kill us and it's going to pop!" Justin yelled. He lunged at his father and they fell behind the sofa...

**To be continued...** (Please comment)


End file.
